Peter Pan
by Ginette de Gallifrey
Summary: OS - Friendship/Destiel - C'est une enquête. Un pays imaginaire. Et quelques monstres trop humains.


**Hey... ?**

 **Ok je suis encore partit super longtemps. Mais... Non pas d'excuses, j'ai juste arrêter de suivre et d'écrire.**

 **Bref. J'avais envie d'écrire un truc. Et voilà ce qui est venue. C'est un peu bizarre. Bourré d'une métaphore filé que j'espère avoir rendue compréhensible. Si jamais vous n'aimez pas, ce serait le parfait moment pour m'expliquer. x) Que je vois où j'ai perdu la main.**

 **.**

 **Merci au** Guest **sur** _I'm yours_ **pour ta review. (Qui date un peu alors je ne sais pas si tu pzsseras par là.) Et merci à** Brenda247 **pour ta review sur** _Nigthmare : partie 1_ **. Je suis heureux que les OS vous aient plut.**

 **.**

Trigger Warning **: pédophilie / viol / abus**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **Peter Pan.**

 **.**

Sam attrape les rennes de l'animal, observant avec fascination l'éclat blanc de sa robe nacrée, et les soleils qui brillent à travers sa crinière. Entourant ses flancs comme s'il s'agissait d'argent en fusion coulant sur ses côtes, l'armure est d'une finesse et d'un travail d'orfèvre. Une beauté d'artisanat qu'il sait d'instinct non Humaine. Bien trop parfaite

Une main se glisse sur l'animal, prêt des yeux bleus de cet être magique. De cette créature de conte de fée.

Et un instant plus tard, un papillonnement de cils, et Sam a la certitude que son doute est fondé. Dean aurait sentit bien avant lui la façon dont ce regard se posait sur eux. Mais le cadet connait à la perfection les rainures de ses yeux. Ces deux iris d'eau douce qui se déchaînaient en un instant.

C'est Castiel, aussi ridicule et stupide que ça puisse sembler.

C'est Castiel.

Qui ressemble à une licorne.

Le fou rire qui éclate dans la gorge de Sam tire un henisement à l'ange nouvellement équidé. Mais c'est toute une tendresse ravagée qui force le rire du Winchester. Une tendresse qui rappel doucement qu'on peut apprécié la situation, puisqu'il allait régler le problème.

Et c'est cette même tendresse qui pousse le museau de l'ange contre le visage du chasseur. Douce amitié.

Sam n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il s'était passé. Cloîtrés dans le motel, ils avaient finit par découvrir le responsable des disparitions. Un enfant dans la peau d'un vieillard, dont les tubes maintenaient en vie la carcasse abîmée depuis quarante ans. Un enfant dont les rêves existaient au sein de son âme, et qui, part un hasard de l'univers attiraient des amis de son âge pour les vivres avec lui.

L'infirmière les avait fixé de travers lorsqu'ils étaient entré dans la chambre, se faisant passer pour de lointains cousins. Et la pièce était pleine de ballons, de photos et de dessins. Pleine des souvenirs que parents, frères et sœurs, amis, laissaient hors du temps.

Un regard. Castiel qui posait ses doigts sur le front ridé.

Et l'âme d'enfant qui reconnaissait la douceur d'une grâce innocente.

Ce n'était que la main de Sam posée sur l'épaule de Castiel qui lui avait valut de venir avec lui. Plongé dans le rêve de l'enfant.

Un sourire goguenard étira ses lèvres en imaginant Dean qui devait paniquer de l'autre côté de la réalité. Seul. Mais Sam était plus heureux d'être coincé avec Castiel et son calme éternel que la colère explosive de Dean.

Encore plus heureux depuis que l'ange était devenus licorne dans l'esprit de l'enfant.

Sam ne compte pas le temps qu'ils passent à remonter la forêt, côte-à-côte – le cadet ne veut surtout pas monter Castiel, il sait d'avance le regard que Dean lui réservera sinon. Mais il sait que la ville bariolée de couleur entourant un château qui flotte à moitié est leur destination.

Les habitants s'écartent en voyant Castiel, licorne fière, tête haute, sabots qui claquent. Ils l'observent passé, jusqu'à l'entré du château. Jusqu'à la cour du roi.

Un enfant à la peau noire et aux cheveux crépus, couronné et souriant, entourés de tous ces enfants disparus. Il se lève, pose un regard amusé sur Castiel, et deux yeux froids sur le chasseur.

\- Sam Winchester. (Et sa voix est grave et rocailleuse, comme l'adulte qu'il est dans le monde réel.) Je ne t'ai pas invité.

C'est une menace. Dans la bouche d'un Peter Pan.

Mais Sam n'est pas le Capitaine Crochet.

\- Je m'excuse votre majesté. Ce n'était pas prévus.

\- Je sais.

Il descend de son trône, s'avance d'une démarche qui se veut royale mais qui est sautillante et enfantine. Il s'arrête devant Sam, le fixe. Juge. Réfléchit. Et propose.

\- Comme c'est une erreur, je te laisse rentrer chez toi.

Et Sam aimerait le remercier. Se contenter de ça. Mais les enfants ne peuvent pas rester ici. Pas alors que leurs familles les attendent.

\- Majesté, (Il s'accroupit, s'agenouille.) j'aimerais plutôt que vous laissiez vos sujets retourner auprès de leurs parents.

Il s'attendait à la colère. Aux pleurs. Comme seuls les enfants savent le faire.

Mais…

L'air sese gla. Le roi sourit. Un regard. Une main. Il l'a tend vers une petite fille aux yeux gris et à la peau sombre. Et sans attendre, sans hésiter, elle lui attrape comme un explorateur cherche l'étoile Polaire.

\- Je te présente Haïda. Une amie. Je l'ai faite venir lorsque j'ai entendus ses cris. Parce que son père pense que des coups de pieds sont une éducation en soit.

Une autre main. Un garçon à la peau pâle et aux yeux doux qui l'enlace et sourit.

\- Voici Alan. Un ami. Sa mère le vendait à des hommes lorsque l'argent manquait.

Un regard. Une enfant qui s'accroche à son bras.

\- Zoé. Ses parents sont morts lorsqu'elle était petite. Et son oncle l'enfermait dans la cave lorsqu'elle pleurait de faim en voyant ses cousins dévorer des assiettes qu'elle ne pouvait toucher que pour les nettoyer.

Et un autre. Un autre. Encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste aucun. Des enfants abusés. Violés. Des enfants qui s'apprêtaient à fermer les yeux pour la dernière fois. Des enfants que ce roi perdus dans un songe avait sauvés. Mieux qu'aucun adulte, mieux qu'aucun humain.

Sam s'en souvient. À mesure que les récits s'enchaînent. La façon dont ce père pleurait la perte de sa « si jolie petite fille », dont cette mère se demandait comment elle allait faire en serrant son sac de marque, assise sur un lit d'enfant rapiécé. Il se souvenait de cette famille d'accueil qui semblait brutalement plus agacé par la perte de l'argent que rapportait cet enfant que par sa disparition.

Sam s'en souvient maintenant. Note ces détails qui n'avaient pas semblés importants.

Sam s'en souvient. Et serre sa main contre l'encolure de Castiel.

Il veut vomir.

L'ange glisse son menton contre son épaule. Souffle. L'apaise. Ils sont ici désormais. Ils sont en sécurité. Heureux. Et le chasseur ne veut plus les déranger. Ne veut plus les agacer.

Ils n'ont rien d'Enfants Perdus.

Peter Pan les a sauvés.

Il sourit. Tend sa main à ce roi qui protège ses sujets plus fermement qu'aucun dirigeante dans le monde qu'ils ont quittés. Un roi que Sam aimerait avoir. Un Peter Pan qui lui rend sa poigne. Son sourire.

\- Dans ton monde, j'espère que ces adultes seront punis.

\- On va s'en occuper, moi, Dean, et Cas.

Le roi fronce ses sourcils. Observe Sam sous la couronne qui tombe sur son front. Et d'un mouvement leste, tend la main vers la licorne. Qui doucement trotte dans son dos. Henis. S'arrête.

\- Pardonne-moi, Sam Winchester, mais Castiel reste ici.

\- Pourquoi ? (C'est doux, c'est perturbé.) Pourquoi Cas ?

\- Cet endroit est pour ceux qui souffrent. Ceux que ton monde abandonne. Je ne le laisserait pas souffrir. Pas encore.

L'ange renacle. Gronde. Laisse les enfants grimper ses flancs et se tenir à son garrot. Jouer et rire. Rire. Rire.

\- C'est Dean, n'est-ce pas ?

Deux yeux qui se ferment. Un grâce qu'il entend bruisser dans l'Éther.

Il n'a pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir. Pour comprendre. Il sait. Il voit. Ces deux idiots que toutes les étoiles poussent à se rapprocher, toujours plus. Ces deux idiots dont les Parques tissent les destins ensembles. Deux idiots que se battent contre la seule bonne chose que l'univers entier leur donne. Ce miracle qu'ils se refusent par fierté et peur.

Sam sait. Il sait depuis toujours. Il connait trop Dean pour ne pas connaître ce regard. Il aime trop Castiel pour ne pas saisir sa détresse.

Laisser l'ange ici. Au milieu de ces enfants qui semblent toujours plus à même de le comprendre et de l'aimer. D'oublier les jugements et de préférer les douceurs. Le laisser, ce serait lui offrir un Paradis qu'il ne pourrait jamais découvrir autre part.

Laisser l'ange ici, c'est lui arracher le droit d'aimer.

Sam sourit. Se penche. Doigts qui s'enroulent sur les épaules du roi. Étreinte lorsqu'il le calle contre sa poitrine. Il laisse les petits bras venir les rejoindre. Ces petits cœurs qu'il entend battre dans leurs poitrines.

\- Je suis désolé, je protégerais Castiel, murmure-t-il. Je ne laisserais plus jamais Dean le blesser. Plus jamais.

Le roi l'entoure, plante ses ongles dans ses bras. Craquement, feu. Les yeux brillent de rouge et menacent.

\- Si jamais j'entends sa grâce se tordre ainsi de nouveau, par faute de cet homme, je le protégerais. À nouveau.

Frisson.

Ce n'est que vérité qui résonne. Promesse qui s'inscrit dans les lois de la réalité.

Sam hoche la tête. Se relève. Et n'a le temps que de poser une question, avant que le roi ne le renvoi dans son monde. Une question qui trotte sur sa langue et dont la réponse lui échappe.

\- Pourquoi une licorne ?

Tendre.

\- C'est ainsi que les enfants le voit.

La chambre d'hôpital est froide. Mais les bras de Dean qui le tirent et l'entourent et l'étouffent sont chauds. Bouillants du stress qui avait dû l'habiter durant leur absence. Sam lui rend l'étreinte. Se retient à lui. À cette réalité.

Sa réalité.

Il sent un bras le quitter, le froid enrouler son épaule avant que la chaleur du corps de Castiel ne remplace celle de Dean. Et qu'ensembles ils restent là. Un instant de trop.

Dean s'énerve. Peur qui brouille son jugement.

\- Je vais buter ce connard ! Hurle-t-il en se déplaçant vers Peter Pan.

Il faut Castiel et son regard pour arrêter l'aîné. Le faire s'assoir. Il faut une heure pour l'empêcher de se précipiter chez les tuteurs des enfants – parce que ni Sam ni Castiel ne veulent réellement l'en empêcher.

Ce sont deux semaines d'enquêtes qu'ils passent à chercher preuves et lois. Deux semaines pour voir quasiment tous ces monstres derrière les barreaux.

Ils fuient au bout de la deuxième, lorsque Sam appuie sur la détente, le père de l'un des enfants tirant un garçon dans sa voiture. Lorsque la mère pleure et les remercie en courant vers eux.

Et que Sam prend peur de la satisfaction qui gonfle son cœur.

Le ciel est haut, dégagé, lorsque le cadet éclate en sanglot.

Bières à la main, les doigts de Dean dans sa nuque alors que Castiel sert ses doigts. Sam veut rentrer. Rejoindre le bunker. Il veut voir Jack. Jodie. Mary. Il veut se glisser dans son lit. Regarder une série. Oublier l'envie de tirer et tirer et tirer.

Oublier qu'il a aimé.

\- _Merde…_

C'est étouffé. Étranglé.

Parce que Sam n'est pas un monstre.

\- Je l'aurais fait si tu ne l'avais pas fait, soupire Dean, bière aux lèvres.

\- Je l'aurais fait de même, gronde Castiel en croisant leurs doigts.

Le ciel est haut. Mais les étoiles semblent pardonner. Aimer. Si proches.

\- Papa… Commence Dean, sa voix qui flanche et les tremblements qui gagnent son corps. Papa me frappait, parfois. Je sais que notre situation était différente. Je sais que lorsqu'il me giflait s'était parce que je nous avais mit en danger… (Il renifle, rapproche Sam.) Mais je détestais Papa. Je le déteste encore. Je suis juste heureux de savoir que ce gamin ne vivra jamais ça. Jamais.

Et son étreinte est plus forte. Ses doigts s'ancrent dans sa peau.

\- Grâce à toi.

Ce sont des larmes qui tirent Sam. C'est un hurlement comme lorsqu'il était jeune. Enfant. C'est une détresse qui s'échappe et qui l'endort.

Et c'est le roulis de l'Impala qui le réveille.

Il a eut le temps, entre leur sortie du Pays Imaginaire et leur fuite, de coincer Dean, de le mettre en garde. De parler. Lui raconter. Le temps de voir le visage de son frère se fermer. Prendre cette expression pincée qui criait sa propre haine. Sa fatigue.

Il a eut le temps, de lui glisser doucement. Distraitement. Lui rappeler qu'il l'aimait.

Et de faire semblant d'avoir manqué les rougeurs à ses joues.

L'Impala roule. Cas et Dean assis à l'avant. Sam roulé en boule à l'arrière.

C'est silencieux. Longtemps. C'est lorsqu'il voit enfin les lumières reconnaissable de Lebanon que la voix de Dean résonne. Et Sam sait qu'il se lance.

\- Cas ?

\- Oui Dean ?

Sam ne reconnaît que leurs profils dans les lumières douces des lampadaires.

Il ne reconnaît que ça. Mais c'est suffisant.

Il a toujours imaginé quelque chose de doux. De romantiques. Quelque chose qui les rendraient doucement fébriles jusqu'aux mots tant attendu. Une tirade jusqu'à un sourire qu'ils partageraient. Enfin sure de ce qu'ils ressentent. Sure de ce que l'autre ressent.

Ou quelque chose de violent. De brusque. Rongé de peur et de détresse. Imprévisibles, un moment où ils oublieraient tout, enfin. Pour se découvrir enfin ce sentiment partagé. L'apprivoiser. L'aimer.

Il n'imaginait pas que Dean arrêterait brusquement le moteur. Inspire. Et n'embrasse Castiel.

Ce n'est ni doux ni fougueux. Ni désespéré ni tendre. C'est Dean. Et Castiel.

Pas un mot. Pas un regard.

Juste Dean qui tend sa main, rapproche l'ange de lui. Et lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Desole.

Sam attendra qu'ils viennent le lui dire. Mais pour l'instant, il préfère regarder ces deux enfants que le monde a blessé. Les voir se soigner. S'aimer. Grandir.

Et devenir meilleurs.

Loin des adultes.


End file.
